Sakura's Love Story
by Moechuu
Summary: Summary : Kau tahu dengan ramalan 'Miracle? Jika ingin mengetahui siapa jodohmu di masa depan, maka letakkanlah setangkai bunga mawar dibawah batalmu sebelum kau tidur. Dan ucapkanlah mantranya "..."/. Aku mendengus, siapa yang akan percaya dengan ramalan


Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OoC, typo bertebaran, EYD tidak sesuai.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berdenting beberapa menit yang lalu, kini aku telah berada dikantin sekolah. Untuk apa? Tentu saja mengisi perutku yang sudah berbunyi sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Pelajaran fisika kali ini benar-benar menguras otakku dan membuatku mulai merasakan goncangan diperut. Kau tau itu artinya apa?  
>Yapp! Benar aku LAPAR!<p>

"Hey forehead! Disini.." Ino-sahabatku- telah menempati salah satu tempat duduk di kantin.

Aku menghampirinya dan langsung memesan makanan.

"Ino-pig apa itu yang sedang kau baca?" Aku heran saat melihat Ino malah asik dengan sebuah majalah ditangannya dan mengabaikan makanan yang telah ia pesan sebelumnya.

"Ah!forehead coba baca halaman ini!" seru Ino bersemangat sambil menyodorkan majalah yang ia baca tadi.  
>Aku langsung melihat halaman yang dimaksud Ino.<p>

"**MIRACLE TRUE LOVE"**

Tertera huruf kapital yang di bold pada halaman itu. Lalu aku melanjutkan membaca paragraf selanjutnya.

"**MIRACLE TRUE LOVE. Sebelum tidur, taruhlah setangkai bunga mawar merah dibawah bantalmu. Ucapkanlah mantranya "..." dan lihatlah keajaibannya. Niscaya kau akan melihat sosok cinta sejati dalam mimpimu. Hmmm.. seperti apakah ia?"**

Dan.. ya kurang lebih seperti itu isi bacaannya. Aku mendengus, siapa yang akan percaya dengan ramalan bodoh ini? Cih.

"Bagaimana? Kau tertarik ingin mencobanya tidak?" tanyanya dengan semangat.

"Tidak." Jawabku yang kini tengah fokus pada makanan yang baru saja diantar.

"Hee.. mengapa?" mukanya berubah menjadi lesu.

"Kau pikir aku percaya dengan ramalan bodoh seperti itu pig?" jawabku sedikit sewot "Dan mengapa tidak dirimu sendiri yang mencobanya?" lanjutku.

"A..aa itu..." si pig terlihat bingung untuk menjawab.

Aku mendengus. "Kau ingin menjadikanku kelinci percobaan ramalan bodoh itu, Huh?"

"Ah! Hehe.. Ayolah Sakura-chan~ jika ramalan itu benar berhasil padamu, aku akan langsung mencobanya hehe" ia mulai melancarkan puppyeyes andalannya itu.

"Hah! Baiklah aku akan mencobanya, tapi.. ada syarat jika ramalan bodoh itu tak berhasil kau harus mentraktirku selama seminggu! Bagaimanaa?" aku menyetujuinya

"Hee? Yaa baiklah" Ia menyetujui dengan raut tak ikhlas.

"Satu lagi! Kau yang harus membelikan bunga mawar itu." ucapku.

"Yaya.. baiklah. Nanti pulang sekolah kita kerumahku dulu." jawab Ino.

.

.

.

.

Bulan purnama mulai tampak menaungi langit malam dengan hiasan bintang-bintang disekitarnya. Tampak dibawah naungan langit itu, bangunan-bangunan khas bangsawan zaman dahulu, namun tempat ini begitu sepi tidak nampak satupun seseorang disini.

Hey! Sebenarnya ini dimana? Tempat apa ini?!

'Sakura..'

Hey, suara siapa itu?

'Sakura...'

Terdengar kembali sebuah suara memanggil namaku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, siapa? Dari mana asal suara tadi?

"Hey.. disini" aku segera membalikan tubuh ku. Di depan mataku kini berdiri seorang pria tampan.

"Sakura.." ia memanggilku dengan senyum lembutnya.

Aku menahan napasku, menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Rambut blonde-nya. Sepasang aquamarine hampir serupa dengan si Ino-pig. Tubuh tinggi dan kulit tan-nya. Pakaiannya yang bak seorang pangeran, rompi dengan hiasan diamond. Ah! Sangat perfect.

"Aku telah menunggumu" ia memandangku tampa menghilangkan senyum lembutnya.

"Eh? Menungguku..?" aku tercengan dengan ucapannya.

"Ya aku menggumu, wahai permaisuriku" kini ia menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Aku lagi-lagi tercengang dalam pelukannya.

'Pe-permaisuri? Hey! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi disini?!'

Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sampai-

"Tidak. Dia milikku, permaisuriku" –sebuah lengan lain menarikku keluar dari pelukan si pria blonde itu.

Aku terperangah. Kini disampingku telah berdiri sosok pria lain! Rambut donker dengan model err- seperti bokong ayam. Tubuh jangkungnya dan bahu kekarnya. Ia terlihat sangat gagah dengan balutan baju yang tak kalah mewah dengan dipakai si pria blonde.  
>Kedua pria ini sangat berbeda, si pria blonde mempunyai tatapan yang lembut dan tenang, sedangkan si pria berambut donker tatapan matanya tajam dengan onyx-nya sekelam malam, sampai membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.<p>

"Ingat! Kau adalah permaisuri ku" si rambut donker meraih pundakku lalu merangkulnya erat.

"Sakura!" Tak mau kalah si rambut blonde kini menarik pergelangan tanganku. Aku gelagapan.

Apa-apaan ini?!

Sebenarnya siapa kedua pria tampan ini?

Dan dimana pula sekarang aku berada?!

Kedua pria ini masih terus memperebutkanku. Namun tiba-tiba.. muncul secercah cahaya di langit. Aku mendongak melihat kearah langit malam. Apa itu? Lalu terdengar getaran dari bawah, tempatku berpijak. Getarannya semakin dahsyat dan mulai terlihat retakan pada tanah. Melihat keanehan itu, kedua pria itupun berhenti memperebutkanku. Aku memicingkan kelopak mataku dan kembali melihat secercah cahaya tadi yang kini mulai berputar-putar dilangit.

WHUSSSSSSSH!

Seketika cahaya itu meluncur kebawah tepat keatas kepalaku, sinarnya sangat menyilaukan. Aku hanya bisa diam tak berkutik. Cahaya itu meluncur semakin dekat..

.

.

dekat...

.

.

dan... Tid-. Saat aku ingin berteriak menyerah, aku merasakan pelukan seseorang yang kuat, kemudian kesadaranku pun semakin hilang. Dan semuanya gelap..

.

.

.

.

TBC~~~

Hehe cerita ini aku posting ulang! Karena ada banyak kesalahan di cerita sebelumnya. Well, sebelumnya saya mau bilang cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel. Jadi mungkin ceritanya agak sekit mirip, tapi aku usahain buat gak sama kaya novelnya.

Dan maaf kalo pendek, Mohon kritik dan sarannya!

RnR minna?^^


End file.
